The Legend of Rift Book II: Resurrection
by 1dchouseman
Summary: Taking place one year after Book I, Rift starts to search for a way to bring back his beloved Zarah, but when he is plagued with chest pains and the responsibility as new Fire Guardian, It will take all Rift has to achieve his goals.
1. Chapter 1

A Newcomer: Book 1, Alex and Mera belong to the Constituitonalist.

TLoS Characters be long to yadayadayada.

Zarah and Rift belong to me.

* * *

"Nothing of great value in life comes easily. The things of highest value sometimes come hard. The gold that has the greatest value lies deepest in the earth, as do the diamonds."

~Norman Vincent Peale~

One year after the events of Crushed Dreams and A Newcomer...

"Sigh, I know that I should be happy about the last few months, but no matter how much I try, you always are on the top of my mind. I wasn't able to save you. I wasn't able to stop them. I wasn't able to be your hero." Rift looked down at the site where he buried his girlfriend one year ago. Moving his attention to the sky, he realizes that morning is fast approaching, and the city of Warfang would awaken soon. "Someday, I'll be with you again Zarah." At that, Rift took to the skies, heading to his new home.

The past year had been one for the record books; his girlfriend was brutally killed by the ape stronghold of Dante's Freezer, he nearly destroyed himself and all the apes in a massive explosion, reluctantly joined a group of two dragoness' and a human, infiltrated the stronghold, eliminated all hostiles inside, ripped the ape leader into tiny shreds, helped bring Spyro back to the good side, helped the human, Alex, return to his world, and was chosen to become Fire Guardian. In that time, he went from being hostile toward Alex, to considering him as one of his best friends. Rift smirked when he remembered Alex's departure.

It was right after the final battle with Spyro and a portal opened up in front of them. He had watched as the two dragoness', Mera and Cynder shook Alex's hand. They had looked at Rift and he walked over and gave Alex a hug, thanking him for being a good friend, and apologizing to him for being such an asshole when they first met. Afterwards, Rift shook Alex's hand and said; "Don't get yourself killed, you'll be seeing me again." Alex was confused at Rift's statement but shrugged it off. After a last goodbye, Alex walked into the portal, and it faded away. In it's wake, was Alex's spare M4A1, a gift to Rift, along with instructions on ammo production.

Looking to his left, Rift saw that the M4 was still with him, sling wrapping over his head. He had modified the rifle to fit his personality. Replacing the standard 30 round 5.56x45mm magazine was a 100 round drum, plenty of ammo to take down an enemy. The M203 Grenade Launcher stayed, but the trigger was tightened for a heavier trigger pull. (This was due to an accident where the trigger was caught by a tree branch, setting a grenade off right under him) A new red dot sight was added for faster aiming. And finally, the rifle was given an eye popping paint job, consisting of orange and silver tiger camouflage.

Thinking back to that last battle, Rift could only cringe. Rift was very powerful, that's for sure, but he knew he didn't stand a chance against a darkness enhanced purple dragon. He would have been dead if not for Alex's combat skills and Mera's recently discovered healing ability. He had easily forgiven Spyro when the battle was over, but Rift still bore some scars. On his right flank were three distinctive claw marks, and a scar on his chest, where Spyro's horn had pierced.

When arriving back to Warfang, Rift flew straight to his room in the Guardian's Temple. Once inside, he lifted one of the wooden planks on the floor to reveal a secret basement. The basement was built by Ignitus during Malefor's Return, to keep his secret projects safe from others. Rift had even found documents proving Ignitus to be the father of Spyro, but Rift felt that Spyro wasn't ready to know about that yet.

Now, the room had different inventions in it. On one side was a reloading station, used to make ammo for the M4. Right above that was the remains of an M4 created by Rift himself in hopes of arming the military with the rifle. Four months prior however, those hopes failed when he tested the new rifle, the first round getting stuck and causing the barrel to explode, shrapnel hitting him everywhere, even in the most important parts. Thankfully, his important parts made a full recovery. He had told others afterwards that he would gouge his eyes out before he goes through that kind of pain again.

The other side of the room contained his latest project, a teleporter. Before Alex left, during his one night stand with Mera, Rift had implanted Alex's helmet with a tracking device. Rift's plan being that once the teleporter was finished, the tracking device would alert the teleporter whenever Alex is seriously in danger, allowing Rift to come to his aid, not that Rift had even told Alex about the device, that would have been too nice for Rift's personality.

BOOM! "What the hell!" Rift yelled, startled by a large explosion outside. Running outside, he saw Spyro flying over to him; "We got Wyverns attacking! We could use your help!" Rift nodded and followed Spyro to the city gates, Cynder and Mera holding off the Wyverns as much as they could. Immediately, Rift took charge. "Spyro, you are gonna help me hold these guys off." Spyro nodded in understanding. "Mera, Cynder, I need you two to sneak around and flank them from the rear." Cynder looked at Rift in confusement. "In simple terms Rift?" "Kick their asses literally!"

****At that, the dragons sprung into action, the dragoness' fighting from the rear, and Rift and Spyro fighting head on. Eventually they started pushing the Wyverns back. Rift was fighting one claw to claw. He was easily winning the fight when suddenly, the Wyvern struck him in the chest. Rift was knocked down by the blow. There was a problem. Normally Rift could just shrug off a blow like that, but now, he couldn't even breath. He struggled to stand up, his vision blurring. Spyro noticed the orange dragon swaying and rushed to his aid. But it was too late. Rift was struck in the chest once more and collapsed. Only this time, he never stood up...

* * *

Yay! Cliffhangers! I know one or two of you were waiting for Crushed Dreams to be updated. However, you guys need to review A Newcomer by The Constitutionalist. Crushed Dreams is set in his story, so If no one reads his story, he doesn't update, and my story can't be updated. Help me get him out of UT2004 and into the Wordz. Hope you enjoyed.

Chapter II shall explain all.


	2. Chapter 2

_"You've done it before and you can do it now. See the positive possibilities. Redirect the substantial energy of your frustration and turn it into positive, effective, unstoppable determination."_

_~Ralph Marston~_

"Rift... Rift... Wake up young dragon..." Rift slowly opened his eyes. Before him was a blurry figure. Closing his eyes, Rift stood up on his legs. His vision returning, he looked back up at the figure to see It was a dragon. The dragon was about two and a half times the size of Rift, had blue scales, and wore a necklace with an hourglass. The dragon looked wise, as if he had seen his fair share of wars. "Who are you?" Rift asked with curiosity. The blue dragon smiled and gave a chuckle, "I am simply a dragon who knows anything and everything that has happened in your world. I chronicle the lives of every dragon that has existed. I am generally known by my title as the Chronicler, or you can just call me Ignitus."

Rift's jaw dropped in surprise, "Ignitus? How is that possible? Spyro and Cynder watched you die!" Ignitus smiled and motioned for a book to float over to him and open, "You see young one, when a dragon dies, they do not truly leave this world. Their soul lives on, binding itself to nature. While I did die, I was summoned by the previous Chronicler. As Spyro pulled the world back together, a new age began. And with each new age, a dragon is chosen to chronicle that age, I was chosen and therefore, became the new Chronicler."

Rift began to think; "Why am I here, am I dead?" Ignitus sighed, "Thankfully no young dragon. You almost had if not for your friends." Remembering what happened, Rift became nervous, "The battle, is it still in progress?" "No, Spyro, Cynder, and Mera released a fury, just large enough to eliminate the wyverns. For now however, I must go. Seek me out alone and I shall help you complete your training. I must ask though, do not mention anything about me to anyone, especially to Spyro." As Rift's vision blurred, Ignitus waved, and all went black.

* * *

"He's waking up!" Rift groaned and opened his eyes. Looking around, he found himself in the infirmary, Mera standing at his side. Rift grunted as he attempted to stand, collapsing in failure. "Damn, why can't I get up?" Mera glared, "You're lucky you survived let alone walking. Obviously that hole in your chest you got from Spyro did a lot more damage than we previously thought. I did my best to heal you, but I cannot fully fix you up. We would have to find a healer with much more experience to help you. One more blow to the chest could finish you off for good."

Rift lowered his head and closed his eyes, tears forming, as he spoke in a soft voice. "I can only think of one dragon that could do that. But she's dead, and I couldn't do anything about it."

Mera snapped at him, "RIFT! Get over it! She's dead. You can't do anything about it. Just let it go!" Rift was silent, slowly getting to his feet despite the pain he felt, turned to Mera and spoke in a soft, cold manner. "Sometimes you need to follow your heart. Mine says there is a way to get her back, and I'll be damned before I get convinced otherwise." And at that, Rift left the infirmary.

"Spyro, don't!" Rift heard a yell, and turned his head just in time to be rammed in the side. Looking up, he saw none other than the purple dragon, a very pissed off Spyro. "Why didn't you tell me!" Spyro yelled. Rift knew it had to do with spyro finding out who his father was. "After finding that book, I decided to wait until you were fully in control of your emotions to tell you about it. I did it for you and Cynder, but obviously my plan backfired and I need to put a lock on my lab door." Rift pushed Spyro off and got up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, It's late, I'm sore, and I have a bed that keeps calling to me." With that, Rift limped to his quarters and passed out.


End file.
